


El Amor Es Como Una Luz Y Al Fin Lo Encontré

by amesthesergeant



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy speaks Spanish and calls Jake baby because somebody (dan goor) won't do either, Everyone is so happy they're getting married, F/M, Fluff, I'm so happy they're getting married, They get super drunk, They're so happy they're getting married!!!, happiness, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/amesthesergeant
Summary: Jake and Amy celebrate their engagement.





	El Amor Es Como Una Luz Y Al Fin Lo Encontré

They’ve been engaged two hours. Those two hours have been the happiest of Jakes life, and if he could live in this moment for the rest of his life he would. Five drink Amy, on the other hand, is already thinking forward to their future married life.

“I’m gonna be the bestest wife ever.” Amy shouts, tucked into Jake’s side in a Shaw’s Bar booth. His arm tightens around her as he pulls his head back in an attempt to not completely lose his hearing.

“You’re so drunk right now, aren’t you?” Jake lets out a delighted laugh. At this point they’re the only two left celebrating their engagement. Holt and Terry had left first, only after Holt once more reminded everyone that “technically there was no winner this year,” and Rosa had left soon after dragging an overly emotional Charles along with her.

Amy cups his face in her hands, shrugging. “Maybe, but that doesn’t change the fact that I will be the best wife ever, and you will be the best husband ever. We’re gonna kill this marriage thing baby.”

Jake’s pretty sure he’s never heard better words spoken in his life. He reaches up and grips her arms, a blinding grin on his face. “I can’t believe we’re actually getting married, this is actually happening, for realz.”

“For realz realz!” Amy turns from Jake to slam her hands on the table. “Now, we gotta celebrate this right, we need more shots.”

“Shots!”

“Shots!”

Two shots each later, they’re finally heading home (or they got asked to leave because their way of celebrating progressed to just repeatedly shouting “We’re getting married!”). Jake has Amy’s hand gripped tight in his as they drunkenly stumble home, when Amy suddenly rips her hand from his and runs ahead.

“Mira, mira, mira!” Amy shouts back to Jake, pointing out a cop car with the lights flashing, but no cops in sight. Jake watches as Amy starts climbing onto the hood of the car, before running to catch up with her. He intends to drag her away, but when he reaches her, he’s entranced by the way the blue and red lights reflect on her face.

“Voy a casar!” Amy’s sudden shout is enough to pull Jake from his thoughts, and he realizes that there is the very likely possibility Amy may get them arrested tonight.

“Ames, as amazingly beautiful as you look right now, maybe we should try to avoid jail, trust me it’s really not fun.” Jake reaches for her hands, pulling her down, and into his arms. Amy looks at him with a bright grin, and Jake falls in love with her all over again. He’s suddenly overcome with the need to capture this moment forever.

“Smile, Ames.” He pulls out his phone and holds it up. Amy reaches up and pulls him into a soft kiss, just as he takes the photo, that ends all too soon.

“Vamos a casa, para celebraremos en…otra manera.” She has a smirk on her lips, and heat in her eyes, and Jake’s never hated the fact that he doesn’t know Spanish more than now. Amy grabs his hand in hers and starts running, dragging Jake behind her with a bright laugh. All that runs through Jake’s head is that he can’t wait to hear, and be the reason for, that laugh for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I used the headcanon that seven drink Amy speaks only Spanish. This is my first time writing so maybe be nice.


End file.
